1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device mounting, and particularly, to an expansion card mounting apparatus for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems typically require or include expansion cards providing additional or extended functionality. A frequently used expansion card includes a main body electrically connectable with a motherboard in a computer system, and a generally L-shaped block plate installable on a rear plate of the computer system. The block plate is typically attached on the rear plate with a screw. However, attaching the block plate with screws is unduly complicated and time-consuming, particularly when several expansion cards need to be fixed to the rear panel. In addition, a tool is usually required for installation and removal of the screw.
Therefore, a mounting apparatus is desired to overcome the limitations described.